teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Vringath Dregg
Lord Vringath Dregg, aka Lord Dregg ''' or '''Vringath Dregg, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As an evil, fearsome four-armed Insectoid from Sectoid 1, he is the ruler of Sectoid 1 and ruler of all insect life in the universe, who is looking for the Heart of Darkness pieces and is attempting to achieve hos vengeance on the Turtles. He commands the Vreen, Xaxx Bees, and Scorpinoid to serve him as his own army and armada that are of use against any opponent for either a planetary invasion or combat, and also has space criminals like Armaggon and Vrax Belebome alongside him to track down any of his enemies. Lord Vringath Dregg debuts in Beyond The Known Universe. Origins TV Show Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe Lord Vringath Dregg is seen with two of his Vreen in Varanon. There, the trio are attempting to sell a Maraklovan Star Spice to a trio of Space Pirates. But this sale was later on interrupted by the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones who ran into Lord Dregg accidentally when attempting to run away from a few angry aliens that were after them. When trying to stand up, Leonardo tries to help Lord Dregg stand up. Enraged because of the fall, he punches Leo and warns them to not touch him. The other aliens that were watching run away from the ruler's wrath. After finding out that the teenagers had no idea who he was, he introduces himself to them. When Raphael was about to rudely comment that he didn't care, Donatello interrupts him. When Casey walks up to Lord Dregg, telling him that they had faced way worst guys than him, Vringath Dregg lifts him up by the leg and tries to swallow him whole. But Raphael, April, and Casey attack Dregg, which causes him to let go of his Maraklovan Star Spice. Angry because of this, he commands his Vreen to attack the teenagers. But after seeing his guards defeated, he becomes more enraged and decides to fight them him. After Raphael tries to give him the first punch, Lord Dregg easily defeats him. He defeats Leonardo and Michelangelo by smashing them. Afterwards, he unleashes rockets on Donatello and Casey Jones. With April left standing, he captures her with his spider hands. When he found out that she was a human and that she kills bugs, he was about to eat her until April started to shoot him in the mouth. Letting go of April, Leonardo kicks Lord Dregg and falls on the floor, which gives them time to escape from him. Afterwards, Lord Dregg chases them towards Fugitoid and the Ulixes with his guns. As they fly away, Lord Vringath Dregg summons the Hornetron and chases them into space. He unleashes Vreen eggs, which hatch in seconds. When the team had finally defeated every single Vreen, the Ulixes is able to then teleport away from Lord Dregg. Once he is alone in space, he swears vengeance on the Turtles. The Outlaw Armaggon! Lord Vringath Dregg is standing in front of his Hornetron on an unknown icy planet. There, Armaggon arrives to the planet and lands towards where he is. Lord Dregg tells Armaggon that he wants him to kill the Ninja Turtles and their allies. The only thing he wants from him is the Turtles' shells for him to preserve. Armaggon agrees to do this task and leaves the planet, in where Lord Dregg states that the Turtles will meet a whole new form of pain. Inside of the VX3 Warbots Factory when the Turtles were being attacked by the VX3 Warbots, Lord Dregg calls Armaggon and states that he has arranged the task. He states that he wants him to deliver him the Turtles alive so that he can finish them himself. Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind Inside Zayfod's Cantina, Vrax Belebome is revealed to be working for him. Vrax called Lord Vringath Dregg through his communicator and tells him that he sent the Neutrinos to get information from Michelangelo about the Heart of Darkness. But when the Ninja Turtles come into the cantina, Vrax hangs up on Lord Dregg. The Cosmic Ocean When inside of the Ulixes, Armaggon calls Lord Vringath Dregg to inform him that he has found the Ninja Turtles and the Heart of Darkness piece. Afterwards when Dregg states that this will redeem Armaggon for his past screw-ups, Armaggon asks for his reward to be quadrupled. When Lord Dregg gets angry, Armaggon hangs him up. When Armaggon was held prisoner by the Daagon Guards and is sent to the Daagon Kingdom, Armaggon laughs and reveals that his reinforcement has came, which is when Lord Dregg enters the castle, who had defeated a few Daagons. Entering the kingdom alongside with his Vreen, he asks for the Heart of Darkness. After Hiidrala reveals that she knows Dregg, he reveals to be the ruler of Sectoid 1. He also states that if she doesn't hand him the piece, that him and his children will feast upon her and her species. There, Hiidrala asks to fight for the piece, which Dregg agrees to. So he commands his Vreen to attack the kingdom. Afterwards, Dregg releases his spider hand and frees Armaggon. In the middle of the fight, Donatello and Leonardo dare to fight Dregg, but are easily defeated. Challenging himself to fight Hiidrala, Dregg is caught by her tentacles and is electrocuted. There, Dregg releases his spider hand to cover her face and unleashes an insect rocket on her. But when Leonardo sacrifices himself for Hiidrala, the rocket explodes and sends Dregg and Leonardo to the ground. Furious about Dregg, Hiidrala summons Cthugga, who swallow Dregg and Armaggon whole. In Cthugga's Lair, the Hornetron lays eggs inside Cthugga's mouth, which hatch into a swarm of Vreen that frees Dregg and Armaggon. Piloting the Hornetron, Lord Dregg and Armaggon fly away for their revenge. The Evil of Dregg When Michelangelo and Casey Jones fall into a trap inside Lord Dregg's Castle, Lord Vringath Dregg laughs and is proud of having the Ninja Turtles for himself, which he thanks G'thraka and Mona Lisa for. Then he commands the Vreen to capture Leonardo and Armaggon defeats a heart-broken Raphael. Shortly afterwards, he reveals that when he found out Raphael had a crush on Mona, he thought that he could use this to lead the Turtles into a trap. Then he asks for the Heart of Darkness pieces, which Leonardo reveals to Dregg that the Triceratons have them. Then when Dregg realizes that one of the Turtles is missing, Leo lies that he is out of Sectoid 1 and is bringing an army of Salamandrians. When Mona asks Dregg about the deal, Dregg asks the Salamandrians to go with him to speak in private. There, he orders Armaggon to guards the Turtles, but to not eat them. Inside of a room full of Vreen eggs, Lord Vringath Dregg reveals to have betrayed Mona and Sal, as he has sent his armada to Salamandria to invade. When Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Casey are free, Dregg defeats Mikey, Leo, and Casey. There, he throws all five of them into a pit. When the Salamandrians betray Dregg and are captured, Dregg cheers for himself due to his success. With April O'Neil and her psychic powers, she makes the cup of maggots that Armaggon has to hit Dregg. Thinking that it was Armaggon, Dregg attacks him which creates a distraction. When Dregg realizes that there is intruders inside his lair, he gets behind Donatello. When trying to use the Giant Bug Spray on Dregg, he finds out that it is empty. There, Donnie is captured by Dregg and is being swallowed by him. But afterwards, Mona makes him spit out Donatello and they both fight. When Fugitoid uses his battle mode, Dregg dodges the plasma blast that creates a hole on the castle's wall. After the intruders of his home planet from fled the castle, Lord Vringath Dregg who is now angry chases them down with an armada that consist of Vreen, Xaxx Bees, and his Scorpinoid. When his Scorpinoid stings Mona, Raphael gets angry and tries to attack Dregg. Dregg is safe until Raph gets on the Scorpinoid's back. There, he makes him vomit and decapitates him with one punch, which reveals his robotic head. Dregg tries to attack Raphael, but is shortly thrown by him to the ground to his defeat. The Ever-Burning Fire When the Ulixes was about to get the third piece of the Heart of Darkness, Lord Vringath Dregg appears and blasts the Ulixes with the Hornetron. Questioning who attacked them, Lord Dregg messages the Ulixes and reveals that it was him. He reveals that he wants revenge on the Ninja Turtles for destroying his favorite pet, the Scorpinoid. Intending to shoot the ship once more to finish off their lives, the Ulixes and Hornetron start to attack each other. In the middle of the fight, Dregg releases a small army of Vreen, which are easily defeated. But thanks to Casey Jones and Raphael, the Ulixes shoots multiple lasers at the Hornetron, which sends the Hornetron to land. Shortly afterwards, Lord Vringath Dregg communicates with the Triceratons. With Mozar answering the message, Lord Dregg and Mozar agree to help each other in searching for the Heart of Darkness piece. And if Dregg finds it first than them, he would be rewarded with the Ninja Turtles and a few Zemulacks. Back in Magdomar, Dregg captures Michelangelo and intended to release him in the lava, until Leonardo rescued him. Angry, Dregg fights the Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones personally. In the fight, when Dregg unleashes insect rockets, April sends them back to Dregg. Falling to land, he releases his spider hand and captures Michelangelo once more. But when an earthquake happens, Lord Dregg falls into the lava. When the Ulixes was about to get the Heart of Darkness piece, Lord Dregg with the Hornetron steals the piece in midair, and flees away into space. Afterwards, Dregg messages Mozar once more, and wants him to let him into the Triceraton Destroyer and to get rid off Tokka. Then the Triceratons let the Hornetron into the ship. When Dregg delivers the piece to the Triceratons, Mozar betrays Dregg by leading him into the ship's airlock. There, he traps him and opens the airlock. Vringath Dregg is later on sucked out into space and is seen frozen and floating into space. The Insecta Trifecta Appearance He is a 7 feet tall, four-armed Insectoid. He has a nearly transparent, purple skin with his pink guts being visible. Inside of his body (alongside with his organs), he has little eyes that are floating around his body. His head is oval-shaped, with two rows of four yellow almond-shaped eyes (with two in each row). He also has five antennas that are all over his head, three black ones and two purple ones. He has two black, thick antennas located above his eyes, which look like eyebrows or horns. He also has one, thin antenna on the back of his head that is crooked with little barbs, which looks like a ponytail. He also has two more, which are thin purple antennas that are located around his neck, which have little barbs. He also has white, sharp teeth and green lips, which can extend itself very wide. He also has purple spikes on his shoulders, arms, and hands. The design of his hands are similar to spiders. On top of each of his spider hands, he has four round, lime green eyes. On the palm of his hands, he has sharp teeth with white outlines. He also has five long, slender fingers (that look like spider legs) with white on the tips. When ever he shoots his spider hands, the hands are connected to Lord Dregg's organs. In the middle of his chest, he has a circular, lime green core. He has two extra arms, which are slender and short, insect arms with claws. These claws have little barbs inside of them. He has two long, slender legs that have their knees bent backwards. On his backwards knees, he has a purple spike that points down. He also has four-toed feet (three in front and one in backwards), which have little white pores under their feet. He also has a spike that is above the toe that points backwards. He also has two lime green wings behind his back, and also has spikes in his spine area. He also has a tail that ends with two points, and has pink under the tail. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Enhanced Strength: His strength backs him up when he needs to fight an enemy in a hand-to-hand combat. Even his two extra arms are strong enough to hold on to Raphael in midair. Even with his strength, he can fight Armaggon without any problems. He was also able to lift up with one hand, Casey Jones. * Enhanced Endurance: Whenever he is being attacked in combat, Lord Dregg seems to be able to recover in seconds from an attack that sends him to the ground. This can be seen when Lord Vringath Dregg was attacked by his own Insect Rockets, which lead him to fall on the ground, but was able to stand up afterwards unharmed. Not only that but Dregg has also demonstrated to resist a few of his opponents' attacks. * Enhanced Agility: In combat this speed can help him out in making a few quick attacks. He also knows how to fly fast in the air. * Flight: With his two pair of wings, he can fly easily. Even when he is flying, he can fight any opponent that dares to challenge him. * Hive Mind: He is connected to a hive mind that he uses to command his Vreen. * Sharp Teeth: Lord Dregg also has sharp teeth inside his mouth that he can use to consume his food, as well as his combat opponents. * Mouth Expansion: When attempting to eat an opponent, Lord Dregg can expand his mouth wide enough for him to swallow his prey whole, like Casey Jones or Donatello. * Vomit: He has the ability to vomit a green, non-acidic vomit at any opponent during combat. * Vreen: Using these aliens as his servants and army, they are useful in combat, especially with their battle mode. * Scorpinoid: With him commanding this giant scorpion-like alien, Lord Dregg is pretty much unstoppable with its stinger and pinchers. * Insect Rockets: He can shoot small insect-like purple rockets from the core that is located on his chest. These rockets can cause a massive amount of damage on any opponent. * Spider Hands: Dregg can use his hands to shoot them on any opponent for him to attack or capture. They even have life of their own and have strong jaws that can break metal chains. * Laser Blasters: Dregg also carries around two white guns that shoots out some type of green laser. These guns are able to be used from long ranges to shoot an opponent. * Hornetron: With this ship, Dregg can attack his enemies' ship with his lasers and release Vreen eggs for them to hatch. Weaknesses * Hit In The Back Of The Head: * Feelings For Vreen: * Feelings For Scorpinoid: * Trust For Vengeance: * Insect Rockets Explosion: * Electrocution: * Hit In The Knee: * Freezing Temperatures: Relationships Episodes * Beyond The Known Universe (Debut) * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind (Silent Cameo) * The Cosmic Ocean * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire (Last Appearance) * The Insecta Trifecta (Illusion) Gallery Trivia * Vringath Dregg is the ruler of a planet known as Sectoid. * Lord Dregg is a classic character from the TMNT universe. ** This is the second incarnation of Lord Dregg, as well as the second cartoon incarnation of himself. * Unlike the 1987 incarnation of Lord Vringath Dregg, this incarnation has a more insect-like design. * In Fall 2015, an action figure of Lord Dregg was released first as a Wal-Mart exclusive alongside with a figure with Mozar. * Lord Vringath Dregg has an army of servants that are known as the Vreen. * In Beyond The Known Universe, he swore vengeance on the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Fugitoid. * Lord Dregg is one of the most feared alien in the galaxy. ** This is proven when the aliens that were in Varanon, evacuated away from Dregg, after the Ninja Turtles, Casey Jones, and April O'Neil ran into him. * In The Outlaw Armaggon!, he hires Armaggon to hunt down the Ninja Turtles. * In Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind, it was revealed at the end of the episode that Vrax Belebome is one of his allies. He told him that he used the Neutrinos on Michelangelo to get any useful information, like the pieces to the Heart of Darkness. * In The Cosmic Ocean, he reveals that he is in fact the ruler of Sectoid 1. ** Even though he mentioned this in his debut, he never said that it was Sectoid 1. * In The Evil of Dregg, when Raphael fought Lord Dregg, he decapitated him with a punch and a robot head was revealed inside. * In The Ever-Burning Fire, he allies himself with the Triceratons and helps them out in getting the third piece of the Heart of Darkness for them on Magdomar, and asks for a reward. ** Lord Vringath Dregg succeeds in this, but is betrayed by Mozar when he locks him up in the airlock and releases him into space, where he is floating into space frozen. * Lord Vringath Dregg seems to share a few similarities with Shredder. ** Both of them are taller than the Ninja Turtles. ** Both of them wear purple as part of their appearance. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alien Category:Insectoids Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Criminal Category:Traitors Category:Alien Rulers Category:Sectoid 1 Inhabitants Category:Cyborg Category:Robot Category:Tyrants Category:Royalty Category:Alien Invaders Category:Tokka Enemies Category:Crime Lord Category:Insect-Like Alien Category:Humanoids Category:Deceased Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Non-Mutant Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Salamandrians Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 4